


Café, pâtisserie et chocolat

by AndersAndrew



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Friendship, Gen, Love/Hate, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mildly Dubious Consent, Surprise Kissing, Teasing, Unrequited Crush
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4516089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji et Law travaillent dans un coffee shop, servant boissons chaudes et petites pâtisseries. Dans la salle, il y a ce type aux cheveux verts qui ne cesse de fixer Sanji d'un oeil noir...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Café, pâtisserie et chocolat

**Author's Note:**

> **Genres** : AU!coffee shop, slash romance  
>  **Personnages** : Sanji/Zoro, Trafalgar Law, Luffy, Ace(/Smoker), deux clients blonds mystérieux  
>  **Nombre de mots** : 2271
> 
>  
> 
>  **Commentaires** : en réponse au prompt "Zoro/Sanji en Coffe Shop AU" de mon UA meme sur Livejournal
> 
> A vrai dire, ce qui m'a donné l'envie d'écrire, à la base...c'était Trafalgar. J'ai avancé dans les épisodes et il y a de nouveaux personnages, de nouveaux ships (j'ai regardé le dernier épisode hier, et gooooood ! J'ai même été lire le chapitre correspondant. Mon coeur frémit !!)  
> Et du coup, j'ai essayé de donner du relief aux personnages secondaires, même si tout le monde est un peu OOC (l'effet UA, malheureusement). J'ai pas mal modifié les relations des personnages entre eux aussi (par exemple, Smoker et Luffy sont amis, Ace et Luffy sont frères de sang...). Mais ça n'entraîne, je pense, pas trop d'invraisemblances au niveau de la caractérisation.
> 
> En plus, j'avais plus ou moins en projet d'écrire un UA en rapport avec mon dessin de punk!genderfluid!Sanji, parce vu que Sanji n'est canoniquement pas complètement cisgenré, ça pose un tas de questions qu'un UA pourrait tout à fait combler !! Du coup, ça se calait bien au niveau timing, ce prompt...
> 
> Mais ne mettons pas la charrue avant les boeufs. D'abord, cette fic.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, mais ce type n'arrête pas de te fixer depuis qu'il est arrivé... », lui chuchota discrètement Law en désignant un client assis à une petite table au centre de la salle du coffee shop.  
Et effectivement, maintenant que Sanji y prêtait attention, le type en question lui jetait un regard noir par dessus sa tasse de café.  
\- Qu'est-ce que j'y peux ?, marmonna-t-il en réponse à son collègue.  
Ce dernier haussa un sourcil surpris.  
\- Tu ne le connais pas ?  
Sanji se frotta le menton en tentant de reconnaître l'homme à la chevelure verte, mais rien à faire, il ne voyait vraiment pas de qui il pourrait s'agir.  
\- Le mieux, c'est encore d'aller lui demander ce qu'il veut, lança-t-il en se dirigeant vers la petite table.  
Law tenta bien de le retenir, mais c'était trop tard.  
Sanji se planta devant l'homme et le détailla rapidement. Il avait trois boucles d'oreilles et un air renfrogné qui, associés à sa couleur de cheveux, le faisaient aisément passer pour un punk ; mais il en avait le look, il préférait apparemment cultiver une dégaine peu étudiée – un vieux jeans élimé et un t-shirt noir orné d'un samouraï brandissant son katana dans le soleil couchant.  
\- C'est quoi ton problème ?!, gronda Sanji, menaçant, les poings sur les hanches.  
Le client reposa lentement son mug vide et le fusilla du regard avec intensité. Sanji ne put s'empêcher de déglutir en retenant un mouvement de recul.  
\- Zoroooooo !, s'exclama un nouvel arrivant en poussant la porte du coffee shop.  
\- Ne hurle pas comme ça, gueula le jeune homme à sa suite, en lui assénant le poing sur le sommet du crâne.  
Sanji s'éclaira en reconnaissant deux habitués ; il abandonna le type aux cheveux verts pour venir les saluer.  
\- Ace. Luffy. Bienvenue !  
Luffy lui adressa un sourire en retour :  
\- Il y a du carrot cake aujourd'hui ?  
\- Il sort tout juste du four, commenta Law en passant dans l'allée avec un plateau.  
Il alla servir la table du fond où un grand blond aux fringues tape à l'œil discourait pendant que son compagnon – lui aussi grand, blond, à la tenue tout aussi extravagante, sa chemise étant couverte de petits cœurs rouges – se contentait de touiller son café en regardant la rue par la vitrine, l'air vaguement las.  
Ace sortit son téléphone qui commençait de vibrer dans sa poche en s'excusant, et Luffy se dirigea vers l'homme aux cheveux verts. Ce dernier se tourna et esquissa un sourire qui laissa Sanji pantois, tout en les invitant à s'asseoir. Cet homme était un véritable caméléon.  
\- C'est un ami ?, demanda-t-il en essayant de garder une expression aussi neutre que possible.  
\- C'est Zoro !, répondit Luffy en scrutant le comptoir pour dégoter le carrot cake – et lorgnant sur toutes les pâtisseries qui y étaient exposées.  
\- Je travaille avec son frère, explicita le dénommé Zoro en le fixant à nouveau.  
C'était la première fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche et Sanji trouva tout de suite sa voix agaçante.  
\- Ah bon, grommela-t-il en se détournant, évitant de faire remarquer au client qu'il n'avait pas répondu à sa question première.  
Luffy lui jeta un regard surpris, s'étonnant sans doute de son manque d'amabilité. Ace sortit du coffee shop, son téléphone collé à l'oreille, en jurant ses grands dieux à son interlocuteur qu'il ne serait pas en retard.  
Sanji poussa la porte de la cuisine. Law lui fit un petit signe de tête, adossé à l'évier, une petite bouteille d'eau à la main. Il prit une gorgée et soupira, avant de la remettre au frais.  
Il ne posa pas de question par rapport au type à la chevelure verte, et se mit à siffloter gaiement en faisant la vaisselle, ce qui était pour le moins inhabituel – Law avait plutôt tendance à rester imperturbable, ce qui avait parfois tendance à dérouter la clientèle. Sanji s'aperçut qu'un billet plié dépassait de la poche de son jean. Il tira dessus et s'aperçut qu'un petit mot avait été glissé dedans.  
\- Hohoho !, s'exclama-t-il en le dépliant.  
\- Rends-moi ça !, répliqua immédiatement le brun en rougissant.  
\- C'est un numéro de téléphone où je ne m'y connais pas, gloussa Sanji. Je suis presque jaloux.  
\- Je ne vais pas l'appeler, se défendit Law en lui arrachant le bout de papier.  
\- Et le pourboire a été généreux, se moqua Sanji. Il faut croire que certaines personnes aiment te voir tirer la tronche.  
\- C'était pour s'excuser de la conduite de son frère, grogna Law en sortant délicatement le carrot cake de son moule, les joues toujours écarlates.  
\- Hein ?  
\- Rien...  
Sanji haussa les épaules et laissa tomber. Après tout, ce n'était pas ses oignons. Même s'il se demandait lequel des deux blonds lui avait tapé dans l'oeil.  
Il était toujours un peu curieux envers les homosexuels. Il se comportait normalement avec Law - son orientation sexuelle n'avait pas d'impact sur son travail de toute façon. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il était bien bête de préférer des hommes poilus et bourrus à de jolies filles aux formes douces et voluptueuses. Mais ce n'était que son avis...

Lorsque Sanji retourna en salle, Ace était revenu et il était attablé avec Luffy et Zoro. Celui-ci le suivit des yeux quelques secondes avant de revenir à la discussion. Sanji s'arrêta près d'eux pour prendre leur commande, foudroyant Zoro par la seule force de son regard. Ace réclama un café frappé, Luffy la plupart des gâteaux de la carte, et Zoro dévisagea sans vergogne le serveur en demandant un autre expresso bien serré, sans sucre ni lait.  
\- La boisson des frimeurs, bougonna Sanji dans sa barbe en s'éloignant.  
\- Je crois qu'il ne t'aime pas beaucoup, fit remarquer Ace. Je me demande pourquoi.  
Zoro eut un rictus, comme s'il n'en avait rien à faire, mais un pli soucieux se creusa entre ses sourcils. Il ne dit rien, semblant réfléchir, tandis que le serveur blond rapportait leurs breuvages. Il posa celui de Zoro un peu trop vivement et une giclée brûlante tacha son jeans.  
\- Aïe !  
\- Oh, c'est bon, ce n'est qu'un peu de café !, rétorqua aussitôt Sanji en se penchant pour l'essuyer avec une serviette.  
\- C'est bon, je vais le faire !, répliqua Zoro en rougissant – parce que le serveur sans gêne lui tripotait l'entrejambe sans se soucier des réactions toutes naturelles que Zoro pourrait avoir à une stimulation trop prolongée de cette zone.  
Le fait seul qu'il puisse en déclencher rendait Zoro nerveux. Il lui pris la serviette et frotta.  
\- Il y a des toilettes ?, demanda-t-il.  
\- Par ici, fit Sanji en désignant une porte du pouce.  
Zoro s'y rendit sans attendre...et Sanji lui emboîta le pas.  
\- Ils sont bizarres tous les deux, constata Ace.  
Luffy releva la tête de son assiette, la bouche entourée de chocolat. Son frère eut un sourire amusé et prit une gorgée à sa paille.  
\- Comment va Smokey ?, interrogea Luffy sans le regarder, dévorant le reste de sa pâtisserie.  
Ace soupira :  
\- Son avion atterrit demain matin.  
\- Tu es pressé qu'il rentre, pas vrai ?  
L'aîné lui tira sur la joue.  
\- Dis donc toi ! Ce sont des histoires de grandes personnes ! Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde !  
\- Mais ça me regarde ! Smoker est mon ami, et tu es mon frère !  
Ace souffla par le nez d'un air moqueur et joua avec sa paille.  
\- Oui, je veux qu'il rentre. C'est normal non ? On sort ensemble depuis à peine un mois, et il a passé trois semaines à l'autre bout du monde...  
\- Si tu veux mon avis, tu t'es fait rouler, déclara Luffy en se léchant les doigts.  
\- Sale môme !, s'insurgea Ace en lui jetant sa serviette roulée en boule à la figure.  
Luffy allait répliquer quand une porte claqua. Zoro et Sanji étaient sortis des toilettes en se hurlant dessus.  
\- ESPECE DE MARIMO PERVERS !  
\- Pervers MOI ? C'est pas moi qui suis venu me frotter lascivement...  
Zoro se prit le poing de Sanji dans la figure. Il recula d'un pas, puis revînt à l'assaut et ils s'empoignèrent en se jetant des insanités à la figure. Law et Ace se précipitèrent pour les séparer – ce qu'ils réussirent à faire avec beaucoup d'efforts.  
\- On reviendra payer l'addition plus tard, promit Ace en poussant Zoro vers la sortie, tandis que Luffy engouffrait sa dernière part de gâteau derrière lui.  
Law quant à lui traîna Sanji dans la cuisine et le laissa s'y calmer tout seul.  
Sanji ouvrit la petite fenêtre et s'alluma une clope. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait une écorchure sur les articulations de la main et se frotta machinalement. Il n'aurait pas dû perdre son calme comme ça. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas.  
Simplement, ça l'avait tellement pris par surprise qu'il n'avait pas su comment réagir autrement.  
Il rougit et se frotta la nuque en se souvenant de ce qu'il s'était passé dans les toilettes, comment son indifférence s'était transformée en intérêt en s'apercevant que Zoro était mal à l'aise. Comment il avait fait exprès de se rapprocher, de le toucher sans en avoir l'air.  
Comment enfin il l'avait taquiné, avec cette voix basse qu'il utilisait pour chuchoter des compliments aux femmes « Avoue que tu avais envie qu'on se retrouve en tête à tête, toi et moi... ».  
Il ne s'était certes pas attendu à ce que Zoro se rue sur ses lèvres et le plaque contre le lavabo, les mains posées de chaque côté de son visage. La colère, la honte et l'étonnement l'ont fait réagir promptement, sans qu'il ait pris le temps d'y penser. Il n'avait même pas été en mesure de décrypter l'expression de Zoro lorsqu'il l'avait repoussé. Il s'était simplement jeté sur la poignée de la porte pour sortir. Sans réfléchir.  
Maintenant qu'il y repensait, le visage de Zoro s'imposait à lui, et quand il fermait les paupières, il le voyait blanchir, écarquiller les yeux, la bouche tordue d'horreur à l'idée de s'être plongé dans l'embarras en interprétant les signaux de travers.  
Mais avait-il mal interprété ? Sanji n'était pas sûr.  
Jusqu'où pouvait bien le pousser sa curiosité ?  
Il soupira, la fumée de son mégot lui chatouillant le nez. Au moins, il était sûr d'une chose : si Zoro le fixait, ce n'était pas parce qu'il le détestait.  
Même si à présent, ça devait être le cas...

Quelques jours plus tard, Zoro revînt au coffee shop.  
Law, qui était en train de papoter gaiement – sous l'oeil plus qu'intrigué de Sanji – avec un des grands blonds de l'autre fois – finalement, Sanji avait sa réponse – fut le premier à le remarquer. Il se redressa d'un coup et s'empressa de venir vers lui pour lui demander ce qu'il voulait, un sourire froid et figé aux lèvres disant implicitement à l'importun de s'en aller. Il ne connaissait pas les détails et ne voulait pas les connaître ; l'état de Sanji après l'altercation lui avait suffit.  
Zoro répondit d'une voix calme qu'il était venu régler l'addition de l'autre jour.  
\- C'est bon, je m'en occupe, lança Sanji avec assurance.  
Law fronça les sourcils.  
\- Tu es sûr ?  
L'autre se contenta de hocher la tête et le brun s'éloigna, non sans avoir une nouvelle fois fusillé du regard le type aux cheveux verts.  
Ce dernier fit mine de ne pas l'avoir remarqué et sortit du liquide de sa poche. Sanji lui édita une petite facturette.  
\- Il y avait trois pâtisseries et une part de gâteau, c'est bien ça ?  
\- Je ne me souviens plus, marmonna Zoro, les yeux baissés.  
Sanji sentit qu'il rosissait sans le vouloir. Il adoucit sa voix :  
\- On va dire ça. Vous n'aurez qu'à revenir si ce n'est pas bon...  
Ses doigts tremblaient légèrement sur les touches et il dut s'y reprendre à deux fois.  
\- Je m'excuse...pour la fois dernière, fit soudainement Zoro d'un ton abrupt.  
Sanji releva la tête et croisa directement le regard de son vis-à-vis.  
\- Je m'excuse aussi, répondit-il prestement. Je n'aurais pas dû...enfin...je...  
Il détourna les yeux, gêné. Tout à coup il avait l'impression que tout était de sa faute.  
\- Je ne m'y attendais pas...  
\- Désolé, répéta Zoro en prenant la facturette.  
Il tourna les talons et sortit sans faire d'autre commentaire.  
Pris d'une impulsion subite, Sanji se précipita dehors, sous le regard étonné de son collège.  
\- Hey !  
Zoro se retourna.  
Sanji dégaina un stylo de son tablier et lui prit la main.  
\- Je sais...heu...c'est un peu...soudain...mais...  
Il écrivit quelque chose. La paume de Zoro était rugueuse, et étonnamment, Sanji se rappela de leur contact sur ses joues. Ça avait été agréable.  
\- Qu'est-ce que...  
\- Mon numéro de portable, le coupa brutalement Sanji. Si tu veux.  
Il hésita, se lécha la lèvre d'un air distrait et ajouta :  
\- Si tu ne veux pas m'appeler, je comprendrais.  
\- Je veux bien, le démentit doucement Zoro en regardant la paume de sa main, puis en relevant la tête.  
Leur nez se frôlèrent. Sanji rougit, mal à l'aise.  
\- Pervers marimo.  
\- Qui est le pervers, Sourcil en spirale ?!  
Le blond s'écarta avec une grimace satisfaite, et fit un vague signe de la main.  
\- Je finis à 19h, pour information.  
Il re-rentra dans le coffee shop en emmenant avec lui le son du rire de Zoro.


End file.
